Une Initiation Nocturne
by FreeDevy
Summary: Ichigo a trop bu et n'aurait pas du... il aurait peut être davantage profiter de cette nuit ou ... pas. Il va réaliser que certains capitaines le convoitent et il va voir le loup... Contenu sexuel explicite, langage cru, violence, viol. Pour public averti
1. Chapter 1

En cette nuit étoilée, la Soul Society était en efferverence. Le Festival de la Lune Blanche était l'occasion d'un embrasement du ciel par une série de feux d'artifices et la permission pour toutes les garnisons de shimigamis de boire jusqu'à perdre toute mesure.

Ichigo partait au matin. Alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il resterait sobre. Et ce n'est pas dans son monde qu'il pourrait se détendre sans retenu… mais il avait grandement surestimé sa résistance à l'alcool. Alors, d'une manière assez lamentable, il avançait tremblant et au hasard pour trouver un endroit ou reprendre ses esprits. Et comme un somnambule, il trouva miraculeusement une rue déserte et l'entrée d'un entrepôt lui aussi désert. Il s'effondra comme une masse sur un sac de sable. Et tout en sombrant dans le sommeille d'ivrogne, il entendit dans le lointain les bruits de la fête, mais aussi le bruit de la porte de l'entrepôt que l'on refermait… sans doute un coup de vent…

Byakuya marchait dans les rues, indiffèrent à l'agitation environnante. L'odeur de l'alcool le dégoutait, ainsi que les cris des uns et des autres. Il se dirigeait vers sa résidence pour trouver un peu de silence quand il reconnut la silhouette vacillante d'ichigo. Le jeune homme avait visiblement bu au-delà du raisonnable et cherchait un endroit pour cuver son vin.

Byakuya le suivit machinalement. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet, juste curieux… Il le vit entrer dans un entrepôt vide et s'écrouler lamentablement sur des sacs éparpillés sur le sol. B eut un rictus méprisant. Il trouvait les soulards pathétiques. Il entra pour seulement un instant. Puis referma la porte derrière derrière lui…

Ichigo, dans un geste pour se libérer de la chaleur de l'alcool avait ouvert son large manteau puis la tunique unique qu'il portait au printemps. Il se retrouvait ainsi les bras en croix, nu, à l'exception d'un pagne ridiculement petit. Ses vêtements honteusement répandus sur le sol.

Byakuya observa le spectacle de son regard énigmatique… Puis il fut frappé par une évidence. Il comprit pourquoi le jeune homme était devenu un objet de convoitise de beaucoup d'officiers. Son corps même imbibé et puant l'alcool était parfait. Pas un poil, une musculature fine, une peau que l'on devinait veloutée.. et la certitude que personne n'avait jamais touché cette merveille qui promettait d'être douce.

Et Byakuya devint curieux.. il se demanda si cela n'était pas trompeur. Il fallait toucher pour savoir… Il s'approcha et se mit à genoux sur le côté. Il posa sa large paume sur le ventre du jeune homme et remonta lentement vers poitrine. Ichigo soupira vaguement… Il caressa les tétons ravissants jusqu'à les faire se dresser. Puis il se demanda si ils étaient délicieux au gout. Sa bouche goulue s'abattit sur l'un alors que sa main taquinait l'autre. Et le gout était suave. Il le suça comme un fruit gouteux. Le téton était désormais dure et il le devina douloureux.

Sa curiosité devenait plus vive…

Sa langue remonta jusqu'au cou. Il sentit le corps du jeune homme se cambrer. Ichigo soupirait les yeux fermait. Dans son demi-sommeil, il s'offrait… Byakuya ne pouvait laisser le jeune homme ainsi. Il devenait soulager le feu du jeune homme et le sien…

Alors qu'il mordillait le cou si lisse et le marqua de ses dents, sa main libérée de la caresse du téton descendit vers le cache sexe du jeune homme et sa main vigoureuse s'en empara. Il arracha le tissu de frustration. Il voulait sentir le contact interdit. Le sexe du jeune homme grandissait au fur et a mesure que ses caresses et ses vas et viens devenaient brutaux. Il abandonna le cou et observa la magnifique érection qu'il avait fait grandir. Il ignora la sienne qui commençait à se faire sentir douloureuse. Il avait assez de maitrise pour se consacrer au jeune homme avant de prendre son plaisir.

Il s'abaissa légèrement jusqu'à prendre le sexe tendu dans sa bouche. Comme attendu, le contact lui donna le sentiment que son cerveau explosait. Il suça avec ardeur ce merveilleux cadeau. Il alterna succions langoureuses et brutales et quand le sperme jaillit, il le goutta sans perdre une goutte. Il entendit les râles du jeune homme toujours semi endormi et se tordant de plaisir dans ce rêve parfaitement réelle.

Il se releva tout en essuyant tranquillement sa bouche. Maintenant, ce qui suivrait serait pour lui… tout pour lui. Il entrouvrit sa propre veste et découvrit son torse magnifique. Mais, c'était seulement pour défaire le cordon de son large pantalon et l'abaisser pour libérer sa propre érection puissante et dangereusement prometteuse pour la perte de virginité du jeune homme.

Byakuya écarta les jambes du jeune homme et se positionna entre elles. Il caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour que le jeune homme se détende et puisse rendre la pénétration moins douloureuse. Il placa ses deux mains sous les fesses fermes du jeune homme qu'il souleva d'un mouvement puissant. Il ne put retenir un râle bestial. Il souleva les cuisses, les écarta pour découvrir un anus qu'il devinait étroit. A cette pensée et cette vision, son érection devient monstrueuse. Il rabattit les cuisses du jeune homme sur son ventre … cet anus réclamait visiblement un viol brutal.

D'une main, Byakuya maintint les cuisses ouvertes. De l'autre main, il dirigea son sexe vers cette entrée ouverte pour lui. Et comme attendu, la première sensation fut d'une étroitesse extrême. Byakuya ignora la douleur exquise de son sexe et les cris de plus en plus forts du jeune homme. Ses reins amorcèrent un mouvement de vas et vient de plus en plus puissant et régulier. Son sexe s'avança de plus en plus à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Et b eut la stupeur de gémir au même rythme que ses saccades. Son cerveau était en feu comme au milieu d'une bataille. Ses mouvements devenaient d'une violence animale, bestiale. Il retint autant qu'il put sa jouissance pour finir par exploser dans ce corps devenu son objet de plaisir.

Une fois sorti de lui, il ne chercha pas à s'éloigner. Il s'abattit sur lui de tout son poids. Il immobilisa le jeune homme et pris possession de sa bouche. Il goutta cette bouche offerte aussi profondément qu'il avait pénétré son corps.

Puis il se retira de nouveau. Il se releva et rajusta ses vêtements avec son calme habituel. Il jeta un regard nonchalant sur Ichigo. Une odeur de sexe émanait désormais de lui…. Il savait que le jeune homme entendait.

« Il sera intéressant de reprendre ses discussions à ton retour »

Puis il se retourna et quitta l'entrepôt… toujours aussi calme


	2. Chapter 2

Ichgo gardait les yeux fermés, toujours dans la même position depuis un certain temps... les bras en croix , les jambes écartées et nu... les vetements éparpillés...

Ce n'était pas très élégant, mais cela soulageait la douleur infernale laissée par le sexe de Byakuya une fois qu'il s'était retiré.

Le jeune homme était depuis longtemps dégrisé. Les yeux fermés, il songea aux doigts de Byakuya qui avait durcit sans effort ses tétons et son sexe... Un homme venait de prendre sa virginité. Ce dernier avait tour à tour pris sa semence dans sa bouche et répandu la sienne en lui. Pendant un temps indéfini, un homme qu'il avait toujours trouvé aussi chaleureux qu'un hiver polaire, l'avait fait jouir... et la douleur entre ses fesses était là pour lui rappeler que le capitaine avait lui aussi jouit...

Ichigo finit par s'assoir tout en grimaçant légèrement. Toujours dans cette position, il parvint à rassembler ses affaires et tachait de passer les bras dans sa tunique avant d'enfiler son manteau. Il prit le temps de réajuster son cache sexe dangereusement mal mené... Mais les pans des vêtements restaient ouverts. Un peu de fraicheur allait le soulager

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit de nouveau et laissa apparaitre la silhouette colossale de Kenpachi

L'immense capitaine regarda le jeune homme de ses yeux brillants.

"Il est inutile que tu te rhabilles..."

Ses yeux s'allumèrent de convoitise.

"La nuit est encore jeune..."

Quelques heures plutôt...

Le Capitaine Kenpachi ne buvait pas des chopes mais des tonneaux entiers de bière. Il errait cependant dans les rues parfaitement droit. Il en fallait plus pour l'ébranler... il aperçut alors la silhouette de Ichigo. Ce dernier semblait ne pas supporter l'alcool. Et Kenpachi le suivit. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait une idée en tête, mais la taille étroite du jeune homme avait souvent été un sujet de fantasme pour lui.

Il le suivit donc par désœuvrement. Mais il fut surpris de voir Byakuya le suivre aussi, en avance d'une dizaine de mètre devant lui. Et il fut encore plus stupéfait de voir son meilleur ami suivre de peu le garçon dans un entrepôt.

Il s'approcha. Il y avait des fenêtres sans porte sur les côtés, donnant sur une petite rue et placées à hauteur d'hommes. Il put alors profiter d'un spectacle inattendu... Le dépucelage d'Ichigo.

Et le clair de lune lui donna un éclairage parfait sur cela.

En contemplant ce spectacle, il se sentit tétanisé par les râles des deux hommes et l'odeur de sexe que avait envahi la pièce. Il sentait une arrivée de sang dans son propre bas ventre... Son pantalon large cachait à peine une érection qui s'annonçait énorme... mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant...

Tout était disproportionné chez lui...

Mais il n'avait pas la maitrise de lui-même comme Byakuya. Il dut se branler pour faire tomber la pression. Mais il lui était impossible de se détacher de ce spectacle. Alors il attendit le temps qu'il faudrait...

Byakuya sortit tranquillement et personne n'aurait pu croire que l'instant d'avant, il grognait comme une bête au rythme des saccades de ses pénétrations. Et que leur violence avait fait saigner Ichigo.

Kenpachi laissa quelques instant à Ichigo pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis il poussa la porte

"Il est inutile que tu te rhabilles... La nuit est encore jeune..."

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas distinguer à la lumière de la lune, les replis de son pantalon trahissant une érection qui s'annonçait effrayante. Passer en second lui importait peu... Il abandonnait le droit de propriété à Byakya sur le garçon.

Il allait faire ce qu'il adorait... prendre, pénétrer, ravager, se retirer... et aller prendre une bonne cuite...


	3. Chapter 3

L'irruption de Kenpachi eut le don de dégriser complétement le jeune homme d'un seul coup. Et malgré un corps terriblement douloureux, il parvint à se relever. Son instinct de proie lui commanda de masquer la faiblesse de son corps le plus longtemps possible... ll tacha alors malgré la situation de rester digne… en dépit d'une nudité à peine voilée.

Et d'une voix qu'il voulait méprisante ...

"Va chercher une pute ailleurs!"

Il espérait être assez convaincant. Le sourire et le regard libidineux de Kenpachi annonçaient que le capitaine n'était pas convaincu et impressionné un seul instant.

Ichigo ne réalisait pas que loin de le décourager, son attitude rebelle propageait le feu dans les reins du capitaine

"Byakya aime les esclaves... Tu lui as donné ce qu'il attendait. "

Il posa sa main sur son propre entre enjambe pour bien lui signifier l'effet qu'il lui faisait

"Moi... C 'est ton caractère de merde qui me fait bander..."

Il abaissa les yeux de son torse fin de jeune homme à son bassin étroit et prometteur. Des images de viols passèrent dans le cerveau de fauve en rut qu'était en cet instant Kenpachi...

"Sans parler du reste..."

Et dans un mouvement incroyablement souple de félin, et cela malgré son gabarit imposant, il saisit le jeune homme au poignet et le jeta au sol. Il avait choisi une zone d'ombres épaisses, loin de la lumière lunaire et d'éventuels regards indiscrets.

Une seule de ses larges mains aurait suffi à maintenir les poignets réunis du jeune homme. Mais il choisit son propre corps pour l'immobiliser. Il s'abattit alors sur lui. Dans un premier temps, il l'écrasa de son poids pour lui faire réaliser toute son impuissance à tenter de lui échapper. Puis il plaqua plus fortement encore son bassin contre celui d'Ichigo...

Il voulait lui faire sentir l'ampleur de ce qui allait le pénétrer

Le mouvement de Kenpachi le prit par surprise. Il ne put réprimer un cri de surprise quand il se retrouva jeté au sol comme un sac. La douleur inattendue l'empêcha d'anticiper ce qui allait suivre... Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre sa situation, qu'il eut le souffle coupé par le corps de Kenpachi et sa lourde masse musculaire sur lui. Il tourna la tête assez vite pour éviter un baiser. Il sentit la langue râpeuse de Kenpachi remonter le long de son cou. Il sentit le frottement du bassin puissant du capitaine contre le sien et le message très clair qu'il lui envoyait. Et malgré le tissu de son cache sexe placé comme une défense dérisoire, la sensation du frottement de ce sexe de taureau contre le sien le terrifia.

"Arrêtez ou je hurle... et vous savez que ma voix porte..."

Kenpachi releva la tête, visiblement amusé de cette menace. Il y avait un sourire de prédateur sur ce visage si laid.

"Tu vas crier de toutes les façons possibles... Alors crie mon mignon... Personne n'entendra au milieu des pétarades et du boucan de cette fête merdique"

Ichigo trembla.

L'homme qui l'écrasait de son poids à cet instant, avait parfaitement raison. Mais pire encore... Ichigo ne crierait pas, de honte qu'on le surprenne dans cette position humiliante.

Puis il fut surpris quand Kenpachi se releva. Ce dernier à genoux, s'était positionné devant ses jambes. Ichigo les serra et les plia dans un mouvement dérisoire de défense. Kenpachi souriait tout en retirant sa veste dévoilant ainsi son torse puissant à l'extrême. Un cri resta coincé dans la gorge du jeune homme quand les deux mains de Kenpachi se placèrent sur ses genoux et les écartèrent irrésistiblement. Le sexe du jeune homme était désormais totalement exposé et vulnérable... à la grande honte d'Ichigo. Les doigts brutaux de Kenpachi mirent en pièces le tissu humide. Il contempla alors le membre dévoilé avec le regard d'un affamé. Ichigo ferma les yeux et fit l'impossible pour protéger son esprit. Mais la voix de Kenpachi était insinuante...

"Tu es fait pour être baisé par un homme... C'est même la première fois que je veux tuer Byakuya pour avoir osé prendre ce qui me revenait de droit"


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo ferma les yeux. Il n'était plus sous l'influence de l'alcool, pourtant son corps semblait placer comme en dehors de sa volonté. Ses bras battaient l'air comme si il se noyait. Il les replia sur son visage, espérant que tout allait disparaitre.

Il sentait les mains puissantes du capitaine qui maintenaient ses cuisses écartées. Et l'instant suivant, le souffle chaud de l'homme, puis sa langue remonta le long de sa verge, la léchant comme une gourmandise. Il sentit la bouche chaude de l'homme prendre son sexe, l'engouffrer, le sucer jusqu'à le rendre si dure, si douloureux que Ichigo allait en pleurer.

A sa grande honte, il sentit ses hanches se relever légèrement. Comme une imploration pour plus de violence. Il fit l'impossible pour se fermer à ce plaisir ignoble. Mais plus il se fermait, plus son cerveau brulait. Il se sentait complétement affolé en sentant la main puissante du capitaine remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. De toute sa puissance virile, il malaxa brutalement sa poitrine ferme et pinça cruellement son téton brun et tendre. Un cri de douleur puis de jouissance lui échappa en même temps que son sperme qu'il ne put retenir.

Le Capitaine releva son torse musculeux, complétement satisfait en dévorant des yeux la peau frémissante du jeune homme. Et puis la douleur de son propre sexe lui rappela ce qu'il désirait. Dans un grognement, il retourna le corps délicieux comme si il ne pesait rien. Ichigo se retrouva la croupe remontée et son anus parfaitement offert. Les mains larges et puissantes de Kempachi saisirent les hanches étroites. Il écarta les fesses du jeune homme et dirigea sa verge vers l'entrée humide et douloureuse. Il amorça des mouvements lents et réguliers pour forcer l'entrée. Les hurlements d'Ichigo raisonnèrent comme dans une caverne. Kenpachi utilisa sans pitié sa force musculaire pour engouffrer son sexe monstrueux dans ce conduit si chaud. Les implorations d'ichigo le rendaient plus sauvage et les martellements de ses reins devinrent de vrai coups de boutoirs.

Et puis, on entendit plus que les halètements pathétiques d'Ichigo et les feulements de bête en rut de Kenpachi. Le capitaine avait complétement pénétré sa proie. Le jeune homme était décidément si étroit, si chaud que Kempachi se retint le plus longtemps possible de l'envahir de sa semence. Le plaisir d'Ichigo lui était indifférent, à cet instant, seul le sien comptait.

Il prolongeait le vas et viens de ses reins car il adorait le bruit régulier provoqué par le choc de leurs chairs, ainsi que le martèlement de ses propres bourses contre les fesses d'Ichigo. Puis il jouit tout en hurlant sauvagement.

Il s'abattit lourdement sur le corps d'Ichigo comme un mort. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour récupérer son souffle. Il finit pourtant par se relever avec la grâce d'un ivrogne. Il tenta de se rajusta sans un regard pour le corps pantelant. Pourtant il s'arrêta avant de quitta l'entrepôt.

"J'aurais moi aussi toujours du temps à te consacrer à ton retour"

Quelques pas à l'extérieur, Kenpachi s'arrêta et respira l'air frais de la nuit. Et tout en souriant, il regarda l'obscurité d'une ruelle

"Montre-toi mon pote!"

Byakuya apparut. Kenpachi sourit, satisfait.

"On dirait que je l'ai fait crier plus fort. Tu deviens trop doux..."

Byakuya haussa les épaules

"Tu as baisé comme tu bois. Comme une brute..."

Puis Byakuya rajouta dans un sourire mystérieux

"Nous verrons à son retour de qui il attendra les caresses et le sexe"


End file.
